


Clotpole, Dollop-Head, Darling

by blanketed_in_stars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Drabble, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few thousand years can make quite a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clotpole, Dollop-Head, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/gifts).



“Merlin,” he says with a tone of concentration, “before—were we very close?”

Merlin rubs his nose. Considers carefully. “More so at the end,” he says. “And me more than you.” It’s not a happy truth or one he enjoys remembering, but they agreed: honesty is best.

Arthur sits back, his brow furrowed. “That’s a shame.”

“Is it?” Merlin looks around. “What a difference time makes. You used to call me all sorts of names.”

There’s a smile there that Merlin’s never seen before, or at least not for him. “Not the right ones.” Arthur’s voice is soft. “Not love.”


End file.
